Kismat Ki Lakire
by Angel Arzoo
Summary: An important note for all
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone**

**i am back with a new story (fully duo based)  
**

**but first of all thx to all who give rvw on 'jindgi jina sikha diya mujhe'...i m realy happy with rvws**

**.**

**frnds plz tell me to continue or not**

**.**

**hope u like it**

**.**

**if i got a good response then i continue it**

**.**

**.**

**plz read & rvw if u like**

**here is ur story**

**happy reading**

**NOT A CHAP ONLY AN INTRO OF THE STORY**

* * *

a party is going in a big pala

ce

one person : umid karte h apko hamari ye choti si dawat pasand aai hogi...

2nd person : are samrat(king) ye aap kya kh rhe h...samrat prithviraj ki dawat or choti...

samrat : aap hame sharimnda kar rhe h raja veer sain...

raja veer sain : par samrat humare ...sehjade (prince) dikhai nhi de rhe...unhi ke janam din ki khushi m ye dawat rakhi gai h...

samrat : veer sain jii wo dekhiye...(while indicating toward a direction where a 3 year old cute boy with sparcel eyes...entertaining his heart ...his small brother by playing with him) aapke sehjade aapne chote bhai ke sath vayast(bussy) h...

raja veer sain : chote sehjade kitne khush h...apne bhai ke sath khelkar...

samrat : un dono ki dawat to whi h ...ek dusre ko khush dekhna...

and they start their chit-chat

.

.

.

.

.

after some time they listen a voice : samrat...

samrat turn and saw a beautyful lady : are maharani aap yha!...

veer sain : maharani chitarkala ko raja veer sain ka pardam...

chitarkala : parnaam raja veer sain

samrat : khiye maharani achanak se darbaar (court) mein aane ka koi khas karan...

chitarkala : maharaj wo daya or abhijeet khelte-khelte najane kha chle gae...hum unhi do badmasho ko dhund rhe h...

samrat : oo to un dono ki wajh se aap itni chintit(tensed) h...vo dekhiye ...(but he stop with) ye dono kha gae ...abhi to yhi the...(in tension)

raja veer sain : samrat aap chintit na ho...bache h khelte-khelte khi chalegae hoge...m dekhta hu (and he left)

.

.

.

.

after some time

samrat mumered: ye veer sain jii kha reh gae...kafi wakt ho gaya h

samrat to a courtyard : aap jakar dekhiye ki veer sain jii kha reh gaye...

courtyard : jo agya(order) maharaj (and he left)

.

.

.

after sometime

courtyard come with veer sain whose shoulder is bleeding...

samrat in shock : ye aap ke kanthe ko kya hua

veer sain : samrat..wo..wo...

samrat in tension : wo kya veer sain jii...bataiye hume

veer sain with downhead : samrat jab hum rajkumaro ko dhund rhe the...to hume kuch awazie aai...jab hum us aur dekhne gae to...humne dekha ki...ki..wo..ki

samart : aapne kya dekha...

veer sain take a deep breath and said with downhead : humne dekha ki kuch nakab(mask) posh log rajkumar abhijeet ko leke jaa rhe the (the earth slipped down from pirthviraj's foot...he stuned ) humne unhe rokne ki koshish ki to unhone humpar hamla kar diea...or rajkumar ko lekar bhag gae...

samrat in anger : ye aap kya keh rhe h veer sain...

veer sain : maharaj meine saina ki ek tukdi bheji h...un logo ke piche...

.

.

.

.

.

other side

A person in anger : iska chota bhai kha h

3 people are standing in his front...one of them : ise phle ki humiske bhai ko dhundte vha koi aagya

1st person in fear : usne tumhe dekha to nhi

2nd person : nhi...humne nakab se apna chera dhak rakha tha

The 1st person take a sign of relief

1st person saw abhijeet (who is uncouncious)

1st person : khatam kar do ise..

Trio : jo hukum

And 1st person left

.

.

Three people are there

One of them : jaldi gadha khodo...samik ate hi hoge

2nd : kam ho gaya h samjho

.

.

.

.

the end

* * *

_**hope u like it**_

_**dosto mujhe nhi pata ki apko ye chap kaisa lga h**_

_**bt if u want to read more chaps then rvw**_

_**minimum 20-25 rvws**_

_**.**_

_**ek aur baat : aap logo ko chap m laguage problem to nhi ho rhi ? **_

_**.**_

_**to socho ki aab age kya hoga**_

_**kya abhijeet bach paega**_

_**.**_

_**Rvw if u r intrested to read more**_

_**.**_

_**(and a requst : is story ke first three chap read karne ke baad hi decide kre ki story kaisi h)**_

_**ok**_

_**bye**_

_**tc**_

_**be happy**_

_**Ur arzoo**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello frnds

thx for rvw on previous chap

guys 'jindgi jina sikha diya mujhe_**' par 50 rvws complt hone m sirf 2 reviews ki kami h plz check out it if u dnt read it...i want to complt my 1st 50 on os...**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000**_

_**aab bina more bak-bak**_

_**aapka nw chap**_

_**plz rvw**_

_**give rvw = take chap **_

_**0000000000000000000000000000**_

* * *

.

person : kaam ho gaya h...iski kabar khod di h (and trio laugh)

2nd person : le khatam kar de...(while giving him abhijeet)

1st person : thik h (at a time they listen a voice :dundho charo aur vo log yhi khi chupe h)

Kidnappers get scared

1st kidnapper : lagta h sanik aagae h...

2nd kidnapper : to aab kya kre...agar faas gae to jinda nhi bachege

1st person : phle bhagte h...

2nd person : (while pointing toward abhijeet) iska kya kre...

1st person : wo sab baad mein dekh lege...phle bhago yha se...

And with this they run away

After an half hour

1st kidnapper : ye log to charo or fale hue h...

2nd kidnapper : aisa karte h ise(abhijeet) markar yhi kachre ke dher par fank kar chalte h...(all noded)

and one of them squeez abhijeet's neck

And they run away in hurry

.

.

at other place

A person : ye dekho...

Lady : ye kun h...

person (with love) : pata nhi...mujhe ye kachre ke dher par mila...

Lady : to...

Person : to m ise humare ghar le aya...humare to vaise bhi koi santan(child) nhi h (but he cutted with a frim voice)

Lady : to kya kisi ko bhi utha laa oge...pata nhi kiska paap h

Person with anger : chup raho devyani...jo muh mein aarha h...bke ja rhi ho...ye yhi rhega humare sath...humare ghar mein...or m dekhta hu kon rokta h mujhe

Devyani : aate hi mere khilaf kar dia apko...bada hokar n jane kya karega...(but he stopped by saw something)

Devyani in lovely tone : ye humare saath hi rhega...bhagwan ka asirwad h ye to...(man shocked by saw the sudden change in her behaviour) par ye kuch bol kyo nhi raha h

Man : behosh h...nawaz bhi bhot dhimi chal rhi thi ...m raste mein vedhay (doctor) ke paas se hokar aya hu unhone kha h ki darne ki baat nhi h kuch dair mein hi hosh aajaega...

When they listen a knock voice

Both turn & devyani said : are sima tum...aao na

Sima (their neighbour) : haa vo shakar kahtam ho gai thi to lene aai thi...

Devyani : chal rasoi (kitchen) m...deti hu m

Seema & devyani left for kitchen

In kitchen

Seema : vo bacha kon tha ...

Devyani told sima everything

Seema in shock : or tu maan gai use aapne ghar m rakhne ke liea...pagal to nhi ho gai...tum 2 logo ka kharcha hi bhut mushkil se nikalta h...or ye ek or

Devyani with evil smile :karcha badega nhi...balki ek kmane wala badega...

Seema : kaise...

Devyani : tune dekha nhi uske gale m sone ki kitni bhari mala thi...dono hatho mein sone ke kagan h...unhe bechkar bhot paise aege...or jab bada ho jaega to kama kar khilaega

Seema : waah !...kya dimak paya h tumne...

.

.

other side in palace

Samrat : ye sanik aab tak aae kyo nhi...hum or sabar nhi kar sakte...hum khud jaaege...(at a time he listen a voice)

Minister : samrat ki jay ho

Samrat in hurry : veejay singh...kuch pata chala humare bete ka...

Veejay singh with downhead : hum ne pura rajay chan mara...par hume rajkumar abhijeet ka khi pata nhi chala...

Samrat pirthvi raj sit with a jerk...

Samrat : da..daya..kha..h..? (all are shocked by the sudden qustion for daya...all are expect somthing for abhijeet)

Samrat in anger : humne pucha daya kha h ?

When a person speak : yha h daya...samrat look toward the person with 6 month old child...and a tear falled from his eyes (which is noticed by the person)

The person come toward pirthvi raj and wipped his tear with strong voice : nhi pirthvi...nhi...aap ek mahan samrat h...aapki ankhoo mein ansuoo shoba nhi dete...

Samrat hug him & in tears : bhaiya..hamare abhi ko le gye...hum humare bete ko dushmano ki najroo se nhi bachapae...

Person : dev raj ke bhai h aap...humare bhai ...aapki ankho m ansuo lane wale ko hum jinda nhi chodege...aab aap chup hojaiye...(but pirthvi raj crying silently)

Devraj : aap himat rakhiye...hum rajkumar ko fir dhudhne ki koshish karte h...

Pirthviraj with lowerhead : koi fayda nhi h...hum saari koshise kar chuke h...

Devraj : himat rakho pirthvi...

Pirthvi wipped his tears with : hum samjhte h bhai ...par pata ni vo choti si jaan kha hogi...jinda bhi h ya (he is not able to speak furthur)...

Devraj : honi ko koi nhi taal sakta chotte...par hum ruk bhi to nhi sakte na...bhot badi jimedari h aapke kandho par...aap aese tut nhi sakte...

Pirthvi raj noded and wipped his tear with : hum sambhal le ge khud ko...

.

.

.

.

.

.

time get passed

.

.

.

.

.

daya and abhijeet also young now

both are same in nature...if they are happy then there is no limit of there happiness

and if angry with anyone then there is also no limit of anger

.

.

daya is a handsome and soft hearted boy of age 18 years

with a attracting & shining face

and heart wining smile

.

abhijeet is also a handsome but emostion controlling and self dependent 'khudar' and with serious nature ...a mature boy in small age of 21 year...

With sparcle eyes and a confident smile

* * *

In a small house

jagat : abhijeet beta...kha jaa rhe h aap kal

Abhijeet with smile : aapke sath

Jagat in shock : mere sath ? ...beta hum shai ghodo (horse) ki dekh-bhaal ka kaam karte h...mehal m...tum vha nhi jaoge

Abhijeet in cute tone : pita jii aap hi kehte h na ki koi kaam chota nhi hota...to fir aap mujhe kyo rok rhe h...m bhi agar nehal m kam kruga to kya burai h...

Jagat try to deny : abhi beta...(but abhijeet cut him)

Abhijeet in 'zid' : pitaaa jiiii...

Jagat : thik h tum kal chal sakte mere sath mehal...

* * *

other side in palace

Samrat : dayaa

Daya get stand & with respect : jii pita jii

Samrat : beta kal aap rajya ki parja se milne jaa rhe h ?

Daya with smile : haa pita jii

Samrat : bhot achee...hum aapki sawari tayar karne ka hukum dete h...

Daya immedtly : nhi pita jii...humara matlab h ki..hum..hmari jban..hmara matlab h..humare ghode 'chetak' par jana chahate h...jagat kaka ke sath

Samrat with smile : jaise aapko thik lage kijieaga..(in odering tone) par angrakshak (body guard) aapke saath jaege...samjhe aap

Daya noded immedatly

Samrat left with : hmmm...dhyan rakhiyega apna or koi setani nhi samjhe (daya noded & samrat left)

Daya in happiness : waah ! Aaj hum pura rajay ghumege...humare dosto or humari jaan humare chetak ke sath...waah !

.

.

.

.

the end

* * *

**_guys rvws bhot kam the_**

**_regular rvwer gayab rhe_**

**_._**

**_adya : dear m naraj nhi hu...bas buzy hu studies m..dear m ek-do din m apki stories par rvw karti hu...and i m everytime available at pm_**

**_._**

**_is baar rvw ache ane chaiye_**

**_plz rvw_**

**_._**

**_mein story duo milap ke baad hi shru hogi_**

**_._**

**_to next chap bhot intresting hone wala h_**

**_kyoki nxt chap m duo aamne-samne aane wale h_**

**_to kya hoga age_**

**_kaise duo dost banege ye janne ke liea rvw plz_**

**_._**

**_nxt updt after 25 rvws._**

**_ok_**

**_bye_**

**_tc_**

**_ur arzoo_**


	3. Dost ya bhai

_**.**_

_**A big thanks to all reviewers _/\\_thank u_/\\_**_

_**.**_

_**i m back with new chap**_

_**here is ur chap**_

**happy reading**

* * *

**Next day**

Abhijeet : pita jii ...meine suna h ki ye raj mahal ke log...garibo ko apne pair ki dhul samjhte h...

jagat : dekho beta is duniya m...har tarh ke log hote...pachoo ungaliya kabhi barabar nhi hoti...haa raj mahal ke log thoda pahrej karte h gariboo se...par sabhi nhi...kuch bhot payar..izzat..samman bhi dete h...jaise humare rajkumar...humare samrat

Abhijeet : m nhi manta pita jii...jiske pass itna dhan hoga usme ahankaar to hoga hi...

jagat : dekhna jab unse miloge to tumhari soch bhi badal jaegi...

Abhijeet : dekhege kiski soch badalti h...un logo ke liea parja sirf kar(tax) wasul karne ka jariyaa h...unhe kar(tax) na mile to vo log us insan ko maar dhalte h...(while looking toward jagat) or ye aap bhi jante h pita jii...in raj mahal walo ke liea meri nafart galat nhi h...or humari is nafart ke piche ki vajah aap bhi jante h...ye nafrat khatam kabhi nhi ho sakti

When they listen a cheerful voice : jagat kaka...(both jagat & abhijeet turn)

Jagat : rajkumar aap ...

Daya with darama : ha hum ...

Daya and abhijeet saw each-other and make a eye contect for a minut they both feel some thing in their hurts ...

Daya to jagat kaka : ye kon ?

Jagat kaka : ye mera beta h rajkumar...

Daya : ooo...is rishtey se to ye humara bhai hue...

Jagat kaka with : jii rajkumar...

Daya to abhijeet : haa mana ki tum kaka ke bete ho...par hum bhi unke bete h...yaad rakhna...

Jagat kaka : ye hume yaad h or humesha rhega bhi...aap chintit na ho...

Daya : hum jante h kaka...(with exitment) hum apko aaj ek achi baat batae...(jagat kaka noded) and daya told him about his tour ...or vo bhi chetak par

Jagat kaka : to chale

Daya : humari jaan tayar h?

Jagat : haa apka ghoda(horse) tayar h

Daya : to chaliye...

Jagat : m leke ata hu apki jaan ko (daya smile embresed)

And jagat kaka left

Now daya and abhijeet are alone there

Daya : naam kya h tumhara?

Abhijeet in low : abhijeet...

Daya : hmmm...(while giving introduction) mera naam...(but abhijeet cut him)

0

Abhijeet : aap ka naam kon nhi janta rajkumar

Before daya reply jagat kaka said : apki sawari tayaar h rajkumar...

Daya : or hum bhi tayar h...

Daya come near the horse

abhijeet come and sit near his legs...in a position which daya could keep his foot on abhijeet's shoulder and easily sit on horse (it is a tradition there)

Daya : ye sab karne ki jarurt nhi h...ye khatk latak rha h ...ye pair rekhne ke liea hi h...age se dhayan rakhna...ye reet dusro ke liea mayne rakhti h humare liea nhi...and daya sit himself

Abhijeet get up

Jagat kaka to abhijeet : dhayan rakhna yha ka...

Daya : ye humare sath nhi chal raha?

Jagat kaka : nhi ...

Daya : kyo...

Jagat kaka : yha bhi to koi chaie na...ghodo ki dekh bhaal ke liea...

Daya : kya kaka aap bhi ghode hi to h...

Jagat kaka : sirf ghode nhi sahai ghode h ye...

Daya in irritation : ha ha pata h...par yha sanik reh lege na...

Abhijeet : nhi iski koi jrurt nhi h...

Daya : humne kha tumhe apni rai dene ko

Abhijeet noded his head in no

Daya : to fir 2 min chup raho...

Daya to kaka : kaka manjaiye na...teno chalte h na

Jagat kaka try to deny bt daya in ordering tone : ye hamara adesh h...

Jagat kaka with downhead : jo agya rajkumar (the word 'agya' show that 'kaka' is angery

And trio left

Half way is passed but jagat kaka dont talk with daya...

Daya with baby face : aap aab bhi naraj h kaka...

Jagat kaka : hum kon hote h aapse naraj hone wale...aapke sewak h...(before he complete)

daya stop him with : kakaaaaa...

Jagat kaka : maffi rajkumar (his all words are taunt for daya)

Daya : ghodaa rokiye...

Kaka : kyo...

Daya : humne kha na...(jagat kaka stop the horse...daya come down)

Daya : datna h to sidha daantiye na...taane kyo maar rhe h...(but jagat kaka dont reply) (in irritation) kya kru aap koi baat sidhe-sidhe mante hi nhi h (in low tone) or fir mujhe adesh dena padta h...(result is same no respones)

Daya sit on his knees & with baby face or teary eyes :(while holding his ears) maaf kar dijiea na pita jii...

Kaka immedatly hug daya

Abhijeet watching all this...mumered : kitni notaki karta h...or pita jii behal jate...ye jante hue bhi ki (with hate) ye mehlo mein rehne wale kisike nhi hote...

Daya : to aab apne mujhe maaf kar dia...(jagat kaka noded)

They back at palace after some time

* * *

.

.

.

.

The time get passed

Daya daily come to meet jagat kaka like always and spend a good time with him

A possitive effect always make place in abhijeet's heart for daya...

**a month passed away**

**abhijeet daily come with his father in palace**

**and meet daya daily**

**abhijeet start beliving on his father's word **panchoo ungaliya barabaar nhi hoti...har insnan bura nhi hota

.

.

.

.

.

one day

.

.

jagat kaka and duo again go for a round of the kingdom

where daya meet with his cousion brother 'kartik'

daya : bhai aap yha !

kartik while making fun of daya : kya kare tum to bachee ho... to hume to jimewariya(duties) lani hi padegi na...(his friend laugh on daya)

daya down his head

abhijeet could not tolrate that anyone make fun of daya...anyone laugh on daya...anyone taunt daya...

abhijeet in teasing tone : apne sahi kha rajkumar kartik ...rajkumar daya apse chote h...(with smile) fir bhi dekhiye na pure samrajya mein apki pahchan (identity) itni hi h ki aap hone wale samrat...mera matlab h rajkumar daya ke bade bhai h...(all laugh on kartik...he feel insulted)

kartik dnt reply and left with downhead

.

.

daya come down with : ye aaj suraj kha se nikala...log humari aur se bol rhe h waah ! (abhijeet understand that what daya wbnt to say)

daya to jagat kaka : dekha kaka...pathar pinghal gaya...(and both laugh)

Abhijeet : aap hone wale samrat h...or aap ko koi kuch khe or agar koi chup rhe to samaj lijiea ga ki vo humari khud ki bajti h...

Daya : juth...dekho tumhara jaisa vaykatitav(attitude) h...uspe jhudh bolna jamta nhi h...btana to tumhe padega...tumhe manana padega ki tum se ye bardast nhi hua ki koi mujhe kuch kahe...itna to m samaj gaya hu ki pichle ek mahine m tum badal gae ho...meri baate tumhe pasand aati h aab tumhe...mera rojana tabele mein ana tumhe nautaki nhi lagta ...h na...bolo...bolo...are bol bhi do

Abhijeet take a deep breath : haa...(daya feel a great sooth in his heart... a smile come on his face)

Daya in low and meaningful tone : to fir chupate kyo ho...baatie kyo nhi karte...

Abhijeet with smile : aap rajkumar h or m ek sewak ...kis hak se baat kru...

Daya : phele din jab mile the ...tabhi dil se ek awaj aai thi...**BHAI**

Abhijeet look toward daya and lost in his eyes...he feeling something...he want to hug daya...a tear fall from his eyes...which is noticed by daya...daya came and wipped his tears...

Daya with emotion :(while forwarding his hand) bhai nhi to **dost **to bana sakte ho na apna...(daya staring abhijeet with hope)

Abhijeet keep his hand on daya's hand and noded in yes

Daya insititaly hug abhijeet ...and abhijeet also hug him back...

Daya : par tum ne kartik bhaiya se aisa kyo kha...

Abhijeet : kyo kha ka kya matlab h vo tumpar hans rha tha

Daya : bhoti badi musibat mool le li hum ne

Abhijeet : musibat...

Daya : tum nhi jante vo bhot bure h...bhot...

Abhijeet : to tumhe jawab dena chaiye tha na...

Daya : vo bade h mujh se...agar m bhi jawab deta to un m or mujh mein fark kya reh jata...

Abhijeet : bhot bhole h aap rajkumar

Daya : yhi maa kahti h

Abhijeet : sahi hi to kehti h...daya wakt badal gaya h...

Daya : to kya m bhi bura ho jau...

Abhijeet : bure nhi aise ho jao ki agar koi tumse jaisa vahvar kre...jaise bole tum bi use usi bhasa m jawab de sko...warna tumhari achai ka log fayda udhane lage ge...apni achai ko kbhi apni kamjori nhi bne dena chaiye...varna apne bhi fayda uthane lagte h **(ryt or not)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

other side a person in anger : dosti...huh...inki to m vo halat kruga ki ...meri bezzati ki thi na...aab dekho m kya karta hu...rajkumar kartik se ulhjana bhot mehga padega tum dono ko...ek dusre se nafrat kroge tum dono yaad rakhna (and he left the place)

* * *

**_guys next chap kon-kon padna chata h  
_**

**_kon-kon janna chata h ki kartik kya krega_**

**_._**

**_guys m bilkul khush nhi hu _**

**_bhot kam rvws h_**

**_sbhi purane rvwr gayab h_**

**_._**

**_yaar agar bore ho rhe ho to 'tell me'_**

**_m story delet kar dugi_**

**_i have no problm_**

**_Problm mujhe tb h jb m exams ke time m bi update kar rhi hu or aap log rvw nhi kar rhe_**

**_._**

**_plz r and r_**

**_._**

**_cutttie pari_**

**_veer.k_**

**_riha dubey_**

**_sikha sharma_**

**_and all other missing u badly guys_**

**_._**

**_plz rvw do agar pasand aa rha h _**

**_ni to m story dlt kr dugi (i have no problm)_**

**_plz tell me if u want to delet it_**

**_i will definatly delet it_**

**_._**

**_ok_**

**_bye_**

**_tc_**

**_._**

**_thw for rvw on previous chap_**


	4. Khushi milne kidaar bichadne ka

**Thx to all rvwer**

**guys i m dnt deleting it**

**here is ur next chap**

**plz r and r (because 21st se exam h to aab rvw milege to hi nxt chap milega) visitor or veiwer increase ho rhe har chap ke sath or rvws ghat rhe h...thats nt ryt...bhot nainsafi h**

**so plz R & R**

**happy reading**

.

daya and abhijeet left from there

with jagat kaka on horse and duo move along...

When they come near palace

Jagat kaka : aab wapas asli rup m aajo

Daya sit on horse and they reach at palace...

Samrat : daya itni dairi kha ho gai apko...

Daya look toward abhi and then : pita jii vo hum thodi der aram karne ke li...

Samrat : hmmm...(to jagat) jagat kaka sab thik rha (jagat kaka noded)

Samrat while looking toward abhijeet : ye nojawan kon h?

Jagat kaka : ye mera beta h **abhijeet **

the name make a attachment between both ...samarat remember a cute child of 2 or 3 year...and then saw toward abhijeet ...the same attitude..the same eyes..same smile make a tear slipped from his eyes...

Samrat : bhot payara naam h...

Jagat smile in response

Samrat : daya aap baithiye ...hum apke liea sharbat (juice) bhijwate h...(daya noded and samrat left)

Daya sit a near by sofa

Daya to jagat kaka : abhijeet kha gaya abhi to yhi tha

Jagat kaka : kuch kaam tha use ata hi hoga ( daya nodded)

Daya : use kahiye ga ki hum sham ko aege...(jagat kaka noded & left)

At a time prince kartik come

Kartik : aa gae aap rajkumar

Daya : haa bhai...

Kartik : hum apse kuch kehna chahte h...

Daya : apko puchne ki jrurt kab se padne lagi...

Kartik : daya hum bhai h apke ...apko galt salah(advice) nhi duga...

Daya : hum jante h bhai

Kartik keep his hand on daya's shoulder : vo jo ladka tha apke saath...(daya noded : abhijeet) ...haa vo abhijeet...hume vo thik nhi lag rha...hume lagta h usne aapse dosti sirf dhun ke liea ki h...

Daya with normal sound : bhai aapne aaj sirf uska gussa dekha...uski aachai..immandari..(with smile)..uski dosti nhi dekhi...vo aesa ni h jaisa aap soch rhe h (and with this daya left)

Kartik after daya gone : vo to wakt betaega...(and he smile evily)

.

.

at evening

Daya come to meet abhijeet and saw him working

Daya call him : abhiiiiiii...

Abhijeet saw daya ...smile...and again start his work

Daya come near to abhijeet and said : humne awaaj di to aae kyo nhi

Abhijeet : kaam bich m kaise chod deta...

Daya : ooo...

(after 2 min)

daya : chalo na jagat kaka ke paas chalte h

Abhijeet : abhi sab ghodo ko pani pilana h...abhi nhi

Daya : itne saare ghodo ko pani pilane m to bhot wakt lagega

Abhijeet with smile : haa

Daya's mind give him a naughty idea...

Daya : hum madad kre tumhari...pani pilane m inko

Abhijeet in shock : pagal ho gae ho...

Daya : isme pagalo wali kya baat h...aaj hum khud hamare chetak ko pani pilaege...

(but he saw his horse is want to be free)

Daya : in dino chetak ko kya ho gaya h...bhot hi azib sa rehne lga h...aisa lagta h jaise kuch batana chata h

Abhijeet : or to pata nhi par suna tha ki ye apke..samrat ke..or pita jii ke alawa kisi ko apne paas tak nhi aane deta...par ye to khud mere paas jabardasti aata h

Daya : m nhi manta...

Abhijeet : dikhau

Daya : dikhaoo...

Abhijeet go and open the rope of the horse

chetak run and start playing with abhijeet

Daya dont feel not good by saw chetak so friendly with abhijeet (abhijeet notice this)

Abhijeet while tieing chetak on his palace : kya hua daya...

Daya : nhi..nhi kuch nhi...

Abhijeet : bura lga

Daya : pata nhi ...aaj tak meine chetak ko kisi ke bhi sath itna friendly nhi dekha...

Abhijeet : daya...ek ghoode se itna lagav

Daya : sirf ghoda nhi h ye mere liea...dost h mera...(with teary eyes) yhi h ek jo meri sunta h...

Abhijeet : daya aap ro rhe h...maaf kijiea ga m apko dukhi nhi (but daya cut him)

While clearing his throat : nhi..nhi abhijeet...hum thik h

Abhijeet : ek baat puche...

Daya : dubara ijajat maat magna

Abhijeet : aap itne alag kyo rehte h sab se...

Daya turn toward abhijeet with : kyoki yha kisi ko humari koi fikar h hi nhi...

Abhijeet : kya apke maa-baap ko bhi nhi

Daya : pata nhi...us hadse (accident) ke baad maa bilkul badal gai...unhe bhut bada sadma(shock) lga..kisi se baat nhi karti...(a tear slipped his eye) or pita jii ko to raj-path sambhalne se hi fursat nhi h...

Abhijeet : hadsa ?

Daya tell him about the accident which happen 18 years ago

Abhijeet : oo to tabhi mera naam sunkar samrat chok gae (daya noded)

Daya : isliea jab bi dil bhar jaata h to chetak ko suna deta hu sab & daya smile...

Abhijeet : daya sab thik ho jaega...aap himat rakhiye...

Daya : bhot aasan h abhijeet kehna...jab dukh batna hota h to koi nhi hota hote hue bhi...jab apna dil kholkar rakhne ka maan hota h or koi nhi hota to...(tears start rolling in his eyes..his throt not sport him to speak fruthur)

Abhijeet dont able to saw daya crying...he want to hug daya & he hug daya and take him in his shell...

Daya brust out ...

Abhijeet's eye start sheding tears by saw daya in this condition

Daya sobbing badly...

Abhijeet : daya shant ho jao...dekho rote nhi...aap to bhadur h na...(while wipping his tears) bas bilkul chup

Daya : dara rhe ho (in childish tone)

Abhijeet smile on its tone

Abhijeet : nhi

Daya : to daant rhe ho

Abhijeet : nhi ...samjha rha hu

Daya dramatically : fir to thik h varna

Abhijeet : varna kya

Daya with bechara face : varna mujhe daat khani padti

Abhijeet laugh loudly by daya face experience

Daya : thik h ...aab hum chalte h...nhi to pita jii dantege

Abhijeet : thik h jaiye..or haa rona nhi (daya noded)

Daya : tum ne khana kha liya

Abhijeet : nhi

Daya : to tum humare saath chalo ...humne bhi nhi khaya...sath khaege

Abhijeet : ye rajmahlo ka khana h rajkumar is garib ke gale se nhi utrega...

Daya in disapointment : abhiiiii

Abhijeet with smile : are majak kar rha hu...ghar par maa ne bna kar rakha hoga...vo hi khauga...

Daya : jayada hi majak karne lage ho...thoda kabu rakho

After some chit-chat daya left ... And after completing his work abhijeet also left with his father (jagat)

.

.

Next day

A person in teasing tone : suna h aajkal abhijeet babu bhi rajmehl walo ke murid(fan) ho gae h

Abhijeet in cool tone : aree tum galat samjh rhe ho...daya aisa nhi h...

Person : daya ! ...age rajkumar bolna bhul gae

Abhijeet : vo..vo..do..dosti..ho..gai h...humari unse

Person in teasing tone while clapping : waah!...bhot ache...(while shouting) bhul gae ho vo atyachaar...vo sab jo unhone kiya humare saath...unhone jo kiya unhe us galti ki maafi kabhi nhi mil sakti...vo galti nhi gunha h...or aab sayad tumhe vo gunha galti bhi nhi lag rhe..sab bhul gae tum?

Abhijeet : m kuch nhi bhula hu firoz...sab yaad h mujhe...par aap sab samjhne ki koshis kariye itni ghinoni harkat rajkumar daya nhi kar sakte...hum ye baat pure yakken se khte...hume pura bhrossa h un par...

Firoz : hume bhi yakken h ki tumhara ye bhrossa bhut jald chakana-chur hojaega...

Abhijeet left in anger without answering

A person wathing them from a distance he said : ye kya ho rha h...inki dosti to majbut hoti jaa rhi h

2nd person : acha hi to h ...and he left the place while smiling evily

.

.

.

in palace

Daya enjoying chess...

When he listen a voice : rajkumar ki jay ho (daya recognise the person & a smile come on his face

But he manage to act serious

Daya seriously : kaffi dair kar di ane mein...adesh bhijwae to kafi wakt ho gaya h

Person : vo kya h na maharaj ki hume kaam hota h...hum khali nhi hote shtaranj(chess) khelne ke liea...par aapne hume bulaya kyo h ...shtaranjt khelne ke liea?

Daya : jii nhi...hum santraj ka khel aaj bhi akele hi khelte h

Person : kyo

Daya : kyoki gaero ke saath hum khelte nhi or apno ke khilaf hume chal chalni nhi aati...

Person : achaa jii

Daya : haa abhijeet jiiii...

Abhijeet : bas kijiea bhot badi-badi baatien karne lag gae h aap...

Daya : dhanywaad...

Abhijeet : acha ye sab chodiye or ye bataiye ki is sewak ko kaise yaad kiya...

Daya : abhijeet...he want to scold him bt control and turn his face in anger...

Abhijeet with cute face go in front of daya : daya..daya..sun..yaar...(daya turn his face otherside) mujhe maaf karde yaar...sirf majak kar rha tha...acha dobara koi majaak nhi karuga...pakka...tum naraj maat ho bas

Daya : mujhe koi baat nhi karni

Abhijeet : thik h to m jaau

Daya : jao

Abhijeet is about to left

When daya speak : sach mein jaa rhe ho

Abhijeet turn and said : kahi nhi jaa rha...aab btao kyo bulaya

Daya with off mood : humara maan kar rha tha tumse baat karne ka...

Abhijeet : oo...thik h baatiye ...kya khena h apko

Daya sit with jump and start talking with him...

.

.

.

.

now this is like a adict for daya to talk with abhijeet

and for abhijeet to talk with daya

Daya daily call abhijeet and spend a sweet time with him

and in evening go to meet abhijeet and jagat kaka

Now they become realy good friends

.

.

.

.

two person sitting in a room

1st person : sewak se dost...dost se aab bhai ban gae h dono or aap kya kar rhe h

2nd person : banne do...acha hi to h

1st person : kya khakh acha h...ye daya jab se us abhijeet ke sath rehne lga h...bhot bolne lga h..bhot sawal karne lga..or jawab bhi dene lga h...jab wo samrat ban jaega tab kroge kuch

2nd person : kal

1st person : kya kal ?

2nd person : kal sham tak in dono ki dosti khatam ho jaegi...dushman ban jaege dono ek dusre ke...

1st person in exitment : kaise...

2nd person : btata hu suno...

* * *

_**The end**_

_**hope u like**_

_**yaar sach batau to mera bilkul intrest chlagaya h is story se**_

_**bas jo rvw karte unke liea updt kar rhi hu**_

_**..**_

_**aisi konsi vajh h ki sab rajmahal walo se itni nafrat karte h...**_

_**or vo kon h jiska duo ki dosti par bura saya h**_

_**or kya vo 'kal' duo ko alag karne ke maksad m safal hojaega...**_

_**.**_

_**all answers in next chap**_

_**and next chap depends on ur rvws**_

_**so**_

_**r and r**_

_**.**_

_**ok**_

_**bye**_

_**tc**_

_**.**_

_**and thx to all rvwers**_

_**.**_

_**ur**_

_**arzoo**_


	5. Dosti khi tute na dost khi badale na

**Thx to all reviwer**

**Here is your new chap**

**plz review**

**Happy reading**

1st person : par kal kyo...aaj hi kyo nhi...

2nd person : saruat to ho chuki hogi...anjam kal tak aajaega

1st person : mujh se to intzaar hi nhi ho rha...

* * *

other side

Daya is seem very happy (abhijeet come & ask daya)

Abhijeet : kya hua yaar itna uchal-khud kyo kar rha h...

Daya in extreme happiness : abhijeetttttttt..abhijeetttttt..abhijeetttttttt

Abhijeet also become happy by saw daya in extreme happiness : are hua kya h ... Ye to bata

Daya : abhijeet aaj pita jii(samrat) ne hume bulaya or hume jindgi pehli baar koi kaam soumpa...(in low tone) pata h abhijeet pita jii ko humesha humne yhi kehte suna h ki **hum abhi chote h...humse ye nhi hoga...hum is layak nhi h abhi... **(a tear slipped from his eyes) pata h abhijeet kartik bhaiya humesha bhari-sabha mein samrat ko khete ki **kyo na ye kam daya ko diya jae** kyoki vo humari beejati(insult) karna chate the...vo jante the ki pita jii khege ki abhi hum us kaam ke layak nhi h (another tear slipped from his eyes) bhot sharam mahsos hoti thi...bhot rona ata tha...bhot gusa ata tha...

Abhijeet keep his hand on daya's sholder : daya isme ansu bhane wali kya baat h...bikul sahi kehte h samrat bachee hi ho tum...har choti baat ko dil par le lete ho bacho ki tarh...

Daya : tum nhi samjhoge...hume bada hona h...bacha bankar nhi rehna...hume sab jaisa hona h...

Abhijeet in lost tone : jante ho daya ye**wakt bhot bada jawari h jawani ka lalach dekar BACHPAN chin leta h** bade hone ki incha bas bade hone tak hi hoti h **bachpan ka sabse bada vaham kya hota h...ki khusiyo se bhar jae gi jindgi bade hone ke baad...daya bada ho ne par sirf paisa nhi milta ...zimedariya bhi milti h  
**

Daya : par m bacha nhi hu 18 saal ka ho gaya hu...chalo chod6 ye sab ...waise bhi aaj hum bhot jayada khush h...hum sabko sabit kar dege ki hum bhi jimnewariya utha sakte h...

Abhijeet : par aisa kya kaam de diya samrat ne apko...

Daya : (while showing him something) : ye dekho

Abhijeet : ye kya h

Daya : ye naksha (map) h...gupt rasto ka jo yudh ke wakt istemal kiye jate h...

Abhijeet : baap re ! Ye to bhot sambhal ke rakhne wali cheez h...

Daya : nhi ... Hume ise sambhal ke nhi rakhna...balki kaise bhi karke ise ek jagah tak pahuchana h...bina kisiko khabar lage...

Abhijeet : par ise pahuchae ga kon or kaise...

Daya look around and then tell abhijeet his whole plane...

Daya : aab samjhe...(abhijeet noded) kaisi lagi tumhe humari yojana ...

Abhijeet : bhot badiya...aap jarur safal hoge

Daya : dhanyawad...ye raz sirf hum dono jante h...is bareme samrat bhi nhi jante...

On a distance a person listening their talk ... He speak evily : ye raj hum bhi jante h aab uvaraj (and he smile evily) nd he left

Daya happily : acha aab tum btao kaka kha h ?

Abhijeet : vo ghodo se gaape maar rhe h

Daya laugh a little & then : thik h hum unke paas jaa rhe h...vo hi h jo humari khushi ka andaza lga sakte h aaj...

Abhijeet : thik h jao...m kaam khatam karke aya

Daya : thik h (and he left)

* * *

Daya call jagat kaka : kakaaaaa

Jagat kaka : are daya aap yha ... Aise achanak se

Daya come and hug him

Jagat kaka : kya hua beta sab thik to h na ?

Daya left him & speak : use phle aap hume asirwad dijiea

Jagat kaka's hand are not washed

Daya with sad face : aap asirwad nhi dege hume

Jagat kaka with love : humara asirwad to humesha hi apke sath h

Daya : to apne sir par hath kyo nhi rakha...

Jagat kaka smile on his childish behaviour

Jagat kaka : beta humare hatho m miiti lagi h...

Listening this daya shook his head and take jagat kaka's hand and keep it on his head...

Daya : **is mitti se kya akkad kaka..aaj iske upar kal iske nicche...**

Jagat kaka : baat to apne shi khi uvraj (prience)

par aap hume ye btaiye ki apki is khusi ke pichhe ki vajh kya h...

Daya : aapko kaise pata chala ki koi khas baat h ?

Jagat kaka : itna apko is duniya m or koi nhi samjhta hoga jitna ye budha jagat kaka samjhta h...

Daya : ha ye to apne sahi kha...to suniye kaka ...(and he tell him everything)

Jagat kaka in happiness hug daya : hum apse bhi jayada khush h beta...

Daya : to fir ye lijiea khusi bante h (while taking out sweets) ye humne khud apne hatho se banai h...sirf or sirf apke liea

Jagat kaka take it : are whaaa ! ...

Daya : whaa se kaam nhi chalega...khaiye inhe

Jagat kaka : abhi khae ?

Daya : jii bilkul abhi or isi wakt...

Jagat kaka eat one

Daya : kaisi bani h

Jagat kaka : bhot hi badiya

Daya : sachii

Jagat kaka : ha beta sachii

And they start their chit-chat ... Daya make eat all sweets to jagat kaka...their chit-chat is going on...

A person smile who looking them from a distance : ye mithaiya hume bina khae hi mithi lag rhi h (he smile & left)

After some chit-chat daya also left

* * *

other side

1st person : mujhe kuch samaj nhi aa rha h...ek to samrat ne daya ko kam diya uspe bhrosa kiya or aap h ki khush h

2nd person : pata h daya kya nhi seh sakta...

1st person : kya

2nd person : gadari..dhoka...or jante ho abhijeet ko is duniya mein sabse jayada payar kis se h

1st person : kis se

2nd person : apne pita se...humare payare jagat kaka se

1st person : haa to

2nd person : to socho agar abhijeet us nakshe ki khabar dushmano ko de de or vo naksha bich raste hi chori ho jae to...or maan lo jagat kaka kal ka suraj dekh hi na pae...daya ki vajh se to...

1st person : abhijeet jaisa imandar insan aisa kbhi nhi karega...or daya vo to aisa kar hi nhi sakta...

2nd : haa tum ne shi kha abhijeet imandar h par hum to kamine h na...daya nhi janta ki hum uski yojana jante h...or daya aisa nhi kar sakta par hum to kar sakte h na...socho jab samrat ko pata lagega ki itna mahatav purn naksha daya ki laparwahi ki vajh se dushmano ke hath lag gaya h to kya hoga

1st person : ek teer se do nishane...daya par se samrat ka bhrosa bhi tut jaega or daya abhijeet ki dosti bhi...

2nd person : shi kha apne

1st person : aab dekhna h ki kal kya-kya hugame hoge

.

.

.

the end

* * *

_**m aditya hu arzoo ka bhai hu**_

_**guys plz review and tell me how was the chap**_

_**plz plz rvw**_

_**ye chap meine likha to plz rvw & tell me how it was ?**_

_**dii updt ni kar pati 5 march tak becuse unke exams h**_

_**to meine koshis ki h...mujhe chap likhna ni ata par i try...4 baar re-check karne ke baad updt kiya h 2 din lage mujhe adha chap likhne m...plz rvw**_

_**.**_

_**OK**_

_**BYE**_

_**TC**_

_**RVW PLZ**_

_**.**_

_**tell kon-kon next chap padna chata h**_

_**give rvw take chap**_

_**big rvw - big chap**_

_**small rvw - small chap**_

_**i want minimum 25 rvws**_


	6. duriyaa

**Thanks to all reviwer**

**sorry to being late**

**hope u like**

**here is ur chapter**

**plz rvw _/\\_**

**.**

**.**

Abhijeet come to jagat kaka after completing his work...

Abhijeet call jagat kaka : pita jii...pita jiiiii

But he got no response

Abhijeet mummered : pita jii kha gae...

He is looking here and there...when he felt something... He turn back and miss a beat ...

Jagat kaka is lying on land and bubles are coming from his mouth...he is uncounsious

Abhijeet bent down and take jagat in his lap

Abhijeet is not able to understand anything...

Abhijeet with trumbling voice : pita jii ankhe kholiye...pita jiiii...aap..aap ko..kuch..nhi ho sakta...aap hume..akela chodkar nhi jaa sakte...pita jii ankhe kholiye (but he got no response)

abhijeet break down in tears

When he feel some movement in jagat's body

Abhijeet immedtly took jagat in his arms and left for doctor

* * *

Other side

Daya call that person who lift the map to the secure place or tell him his plane and order him to left...

Daya in his mind : aaj hume itni bechani kyo mehsoos ho rhi...(after a sec) bhagwan bhot dino baad sab kuch bhot acha ho rha h ..aap sab thik karna...

After 2 hours

* * *

abhijeet side

A man come out from room

Abhijeet run toward him and ask in hurry : vaidye jii mere pita jii kaise h...vo..vo..thik to..h..na (with teary eyes)

Vaidye : dekho unhe zehar diya gaya h...

It is a shock for abhijeet

Abhijeet in shock state : zehar !

Vaidye : haa...vo bhi kisi khane ki cheez mein milakar

Abhijeet while managing himself : aab..kaise h..vo (with hopeful eyes)

Vaidye : thik h (abhijeet take a sign of relief) par...

Abhijeet in tension : par kya ?

Vaidye : vo lakwe ke shikar ho gae h...(abhijeet take two back step) vo aab kabhi chal nhi paege...

Abhijeet lost his sense : nhi..nhi..(vaidye ji hold him)

Vaidye : sambhalo khud ko beta...abhi tumhare pita ko tumhari jarurt h

Abhijeet with low voice : kya unka koi ilaaz nhi h...

Vaidye : h...

Abhijeet look toward vaidye jii : kya ?

Vaidye ji : par bhot mushkil h

Abhijeet in confidence : aap ilaz bataiye...m pita ji ko kuch nhi hone duga

Vaidye jii : ek bhot hi bade vaidye h...ramsurup jii...vo inhe thik kar sakte h

Abhijeet : to isme mushkil kya h

Vaidye ji : dikat ye h ki vo iss rajya m nhi dusre rajya m rehte h...or sirf kbhi-kbhi yha ate h ... Kisi amir (rich) ke bulane par

Abhijeet : kya or koi rasta nhi h ?

Vaidye ji shook his head in no...

* * *

Other side

A person come : uvraj ki jay ho...

Daya : boliye duarpal

Duarpal : uvraj aapko samrat ne jald se jald rajsabha mein ane ko kha h...

Daya think for a minute & then : thik h tum jao ... Hum aate h (duarpal left)

Daya in his mind : pita jii ne hume is wakt rajsabha m kyo bulaya hoga (while thinking this..he also left)

* * *

At raj-darbaar

Daya enter or come furthure samraj and said : samrat ki jay ho...

Samrat in teasing tone : aaiye hone wale samarat..aaiye

(daya felt something fishy with samrat's word & tone)

So daya ask : kya hua samrat?

Samarat in bit loud : kya hua...koi btaiye in shabjade ko ki kya hua...

Now it is limit fr daya

Daya : par hua kya h ?

Samrat : aap nhi jante ki kya hua h

daya : nhi

Samrat : to btaiye uvraj daya..humne aapko ek kaam diya tha uska kya hua...

Daya innocently : samrat humne vo nakhse humare guptchar ko dekar use bej diya h...or aab tak to sayad vo nakhse apni sahi jagah par pahunch bhi chuke hoge...

Samrat come near to daya & said : vo nakshe chori ho gae h

It is 1000 volt shock for daya

a word come out from his mouth : KYAAAAAA

Samrat : haa...raste m kuch nakaab-posho ne aapke guptchar par hamla kiya or vo nakshe laker bhaag gae

Daya in unbeliveble tone : par ye kaise ho sakta h...un logo ko kaise pata chala ki gupt char us raste se jane wala h

Sumrat : yhi hum bhi jan'na cha hate h ... Gupt-char kis raste se jaega ye unlogo kaise pata chala...ye to hum bhi nhi jante the...hum kya aapke siwae or koi nhi janta tha...to un logo ko kaise pata chala (daya remember that he tell all this to abhijeet bt he dnt tell this to samrat)

Daya have no answer...so he keep his head down

Samrat shout in anger : hume jawab chaiye daya...aaj apki laparwahi ki vajh se sara desh khatre mein h...jawab dijiea

Daya's body shivered with the loud voice of samrat

When a person intrupt : shant ho jao pirthvi...yaad rakho ki tum rajdarbar mein ho

Samrat in anger : aaj nhi bahiya...aap hamesha ise bacha lete h...aaj iski vajh se vo nakshe dushman ke hath lag gae...

Dev raj : shant ho jao pirthvi...gussa krne se kya vo nakshe hume wappis miljaege...nhi na...shant ho jao (to daya) daya tum apne kaksh(room) mein jakar aram kro...jao

Daya left with downhead

* * *

Abhijeet side

Abhijeet : pita jii ko hosh kab tak aajaega

Vaidye jii : kal subh tak

Abhijeet : dhanyvad vaidye jii

Vaidye : thik h aab m chalta hu (abhijeet noded & vaidye ji left)

Abhijeet enter in room & sit near jagat kaka

Abhijeet hold his hand and said : aap bilkul thik ho jaege pita jii hum aapko kuch nhi hone dege...hum vaidye ramsarup jii ko yha jrur laege (to himself : per kaise..itna bada vaidye yha kyo aaega) hye bhagwan aab kya karu m

When he listen a voice : apne us dost se madad mango

daya sitting in his room alone...tears are rolling on his cheeks

Daya remembering the time which he spent with abhijeet..with his soul

Daya mumered : aaj tumhe mere sath hona tha abhijeet...aaj mujhe jarurat h tumhari in halato se ladne ke liea...(with a painful smile) par tum to in sab ki vajhe nikle (a tear slipped from hiseyes) nafrat karta hu m tumse abhijeet...tumne dhokha kiya h mere sath...kyo yaar kyo...

When he feel a hand on his shoulder ...daya turn and after saw the person ...he wipped his tears

Daya : aap baba...

Person : to aab aap itne bade ho gae h ki humse bhi apne ansu chipaege...

Daya didnt control more...he turn and hug devraj...and start crying

Devraj : bas beta chup ho jao...

Daya : sab matlabi h baba...sab

.

* * *

the end

plz rvw

**socho kya abhijeet daya ke pass aega**

**agar haa to jab daya-abhijeet amne-samne hoge to kya hoga**

**or jab abhijeet ko pata chalega ki uske pita ki halat ki vajh daya h to kya hoga**

**.**

**.**

**janne ke liea rvw plz**

**thx**

**bye tc**

**rvw karte jana**


	7. An imoprtant note

hello everyone

firstly **happy holi** to all

000000000000000000000000000000000

guys there is an important note for u all

**kismat ki lakire is end here**

i know it is not on his end but i can not write it furthure

so it get end...i know it is not intrsting like all other...so there is no benifit by continue it...so i am lefting it in mid...

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**i am lefting ff**

guys m na kisi se gussa hu...or na hi naraj...i m lefting it bcs i thik i have to take a break from ff...

**miss u all**

**bye frnds**

**sorry if i heart anyone by my words**

**and**

**thx for reading and rvwing on my all boring storiesand**

**thx to ff for so many good stories & frnds...**

_**miss u ff...**_

_**bye**_

_**ur arzoo**_


End file.
